deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Quote vs. Mega Man
Quote (Cave Story) X Megaman.png|BMHKain Quote (Cave Story) X Megaman Retraux Ver..png|BMHKain (Because I felt like it...) backgrounder (50).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon Quote vs Megaman is a What If? episode of DEATH BATTLE Description Cave Story VS Megaman! After many fights with those completely unrelated with him, Megaman finally finds a worthy challenge that has so much in common with the Blue Bomber, it's ridiculous. Will Quotes Guns (And Sword- wait, wha?) overpower Megaman's Hard drive of its Robot Master battle data, or will the Blue Bomber's near endless amount of fights prove too much for the Scout under the Monicker: "Mr. Traveler?" Disclaimer NOTE: This is yet another MEGAMAN based DEATH BATTLE. With so many already, If you're sick of this concept as it is currently, get, the hell out. If you don't mind one more, or always wanted to see someone new enter the fray, go right ahead. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Interlude Boomstick: Robots are the future of civilization indeed. Wiz: We've seen them EVERYWHERE; Movies, Video Games, even Literature. Boomstick: But one robot has been in our hearts and memories for years. Wiz: But one newcomer will try, and rise to the ranks and prove who is the prince of the Machines. Boomstick: That newcomer is Quote, otherwise known by his other alias: "Mr. Traveler." Wiz: And Megaman. No comment there. Boomstick: These guys have more in common than the rest that the Blue Bomber has fought! Wiz: Because Megaman has over 70 Robot Master abilities, we've reduced them to what he could use in SSB4, custom move, or not. Also, Rush, or even Beat will not help Everyone's favorite old-school robot due to outside influence regulations. As for Quote, His arsenal will somewhat be based on Cave Story's Best End, so don't try and expect the Polar Star to be used this time. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor, and Skills to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE Quote Wiz: Long ago on an unnamed Island, an epic conflict waged on such a place. The heroic scouts were tasked in claiming the Demon Crown from the evil Miakid. As this task failed and the island in ruins, simply claiming the crown became a lost cause. Only two scouts were capable of ending this fight; Curly Brace, and Quote. As they arrived on the island, only to see mass carnage, and Miakid responsible for all this, it was 2 vs 1 for what's left for the island. Ultimately, evil prevailed, despite the wounds Miakid was dealt, and Curly, and Quote were forced into comatose for ten years. Boomstick: Damn. I feel bad for all those robots, not being able to kill a single overlord, and leaving two others nearly dead. Wiz: Meanwhile, Fuyuhiko Date, AKA The Doctor, the newest wearer of the Demon Crown was already plotting something terrifying involving some kind of bunny like species called Mimigas, alongside his cronies: Balrog, some toaster machine like thing that focuses on a never give up attitude. Boomstick: And is a COMPLETE IDIOT! Wiz: And Misery, the daughter of Jenka, who not only mistreated her, but Misery herself is CLEARLY more competent than her punching bag himself, Balrog. Boomstick: Oh, look! Someone who agrees! Wiz: Fastfoward 10 years later, Quote awoke without any memory of that war simply to find that the only weapon that is still around is the Polar Star, Quote's first gun of choice. Boomstick: BUT, since we're dealing with the Best End, we aren't going to use it! Sorry hardcore fans of this game, we like the Polar Star ourselves, but it needs to be upgraded eventually... Wiz: The upgrade in question is the Spur. Unlike other weapons, the Spur requires the holding of the trigger to level up. This is NOT a weapon you can simply gain experience with. Quote HAS to hold the trigger, and not get hit. But the result is worth it, as it continuously gets more powerful in the process. Boomstick: Still worried? Don't, as the Spur is definitely worth using in the hands of those who want to kick ASS! Wiz: The Super Missile Launcher can only be obtained if you have the Missile Launcher, and you defeat Balrog the 4th, and final time, unless that upgrade is sealed in the chest with a charm, impossible to open afterwards. This is Full Salvo in a gun, harder to level up, but way more powerful than a typical double hand gun. Boomstick: And considering Mr. Traveler hate's the Little Residency, we decided on the Blade for more efficiency! Wiz: This isn't your average sword you see in more realistic sources, for it has the Soul of an ally that has fallen, only to have his spirit embedded inside the saber. Boomstick: Whoever died in battle (It's King.) honestly wanted to die by the sword, and for what honor for those rabbit things are! Wiz: The Bubbline can shoot up to 15 Bubbles at one time, orbiting Quote as the trigger is held. Let go, all the bubbles held by that point will strike at the enemy! Boomstick: Thought being in a shower trying to use a slippery bar of soap was bad- Wait, we've all gotten used to it, right? Wiz: And considering you will never get the Snake unless you trade the Polar Star, ALONGSIDE the Fireball, the last of select 5 Wepons is the Fireball. Boomstick: While this weapon is crap, compared to the rest of Quotes arsenal, its fireballs can pierce through enemies, and has endless ammunition! Yo, Wiz! Why don't you try some "Dance Dance Immolation?" Wiz: N-No! Not after my Hazmat suit was on fire! I couldn't get out of it on my own. Boomstick: The Booster v2.0 can be obtained sometime after saving Curly Brace from drowning. Poor girly bot, she needs a hug or two... Wiz: Aside from hugging a soulless being, once this version of the Booster is used, you can fly forwards, backwards, upwards, or downwards. Boomstick: HEY! Curly needs some empathy from a life sc-''' Hazama: Soul, or not, if it was created by human hands, then obviously, it was meant to be used as a tool by humans! '''Boomstick: OK! I give! BlazBlue is cool! Now will you shut up now?! Wiz: This kind of Arsenal helped "Mr. Traveler" through many places; the Bush lands, the Islands' many Labyrinths, even Hell itself! Boomstick: I bet a million bucks Satan would be frightened by this little machine! Wiz: Enough Anti-Semitics! Anyways, Quote can be shot ALOT of times and still pull his weight. He has a mastery of the Booster, his 5 weapons, and has a cool head- Boomstick: Speaking of heads, Quote's hat-''' Wiz: Do I have to keep saying no? It looks nothing like Ash Ketchum's hat! Anyways, Quote was capable of defeating Balrog not once but 4 separate occasions. '''Boomstick: And that's before both the Spur, AND Super Missile Launcher!!! Wiz: And while he defeated Fuyuhiko Date, and Misery, His real achievement is defeating Ballos, the True Final Boss of ALL of Cave Story. Boomstick: IF YOU SCREW UP JUST ONCE, YOU'LL GET A DIFFERENT ENDING, THUS YOU WON'T FIGHT THIS MONSTER OF A TRUE FINAL BOSS!!! Wiz: What he said. But this Scout isn't without bugs. For instance, His Booster 2.0 has a limit as to how much he can use at one time. Boomstick: Though one good thing about it is that it can recharge! WIN! Wiz: Not yet, Boomstick. The Fireball is also outclassed by Quotes other weapons. Boomstick: Also, Quote doesn't realize how sad it could truly been if everybody's favorite female surface unit, Curly Brace did in fact drown to her death. ADMIT IT WIZ! You would've wanted to hug Curly's dead body, and burn her panties in memory!!! Wiz: Well, with the Exception of her Lingere, I, guess... Boomstick: Finally, Quote simply knows so little of the world because of how HIGH the Island really is!! Wiz: Quote has a lot going for him, powerful guns, a sword, even how he can take a gatling gun like a man! Boomstick: And at least the two RobotLovebirds went in each other's pants in the end. WORTH IT! Wiz: Also speaking of Ash Ketchum, his Videogame Form, Red is also kind of like him. Boomstick: Now wait just a minute, you hypocrite! I thought you s-''' Red: .................. .................. '''Boomstick: OH! I get it now! Both Quote, and Red are the Silent type! It's just a shame we can't find any text for Quote though... Megaman Wiz: For over 25 Years, the Blue Bomber himself, Megaman has proven Time, and Time again who is the greatest. After 78 defeated Robot Masters, incarcerating Dr. Wily, the 6th attempt, Vindicating Dr. Light, and has proven that his popularity SOARED in completely separate franchises, and even a new game: Blue Number .9, Megaman’s popularity is going strong! Boomstick: Even as to being in many fighters! Most notably: Super Smash Bros. For the 3DS and WiiU, which we decided on, since using OVER 70 MOVES IS A DAMNED RIDICULE OF A CHORE! Wiz: Basically, since we can’t use ALL of Megaman’s Battle Data of the Robot Masters, we’ll use Normal, and Custom Moves together for this kid. Boomstick: But as we said before… NO ROBOTIC COMPANIONS ALLOWED! Thus, we removed Rush, and Beat from the Buludeh Bumbah’s skillset. Sorry, but we ain’t messing around with the rules this time! Wiz: What is allowed is some of the most powerful Robot Master Data throughout the series; starting with Metalman’s Metal Blade. Boomstick: This gear of death goes through foes! That’s why it made Mario BLEED!!! Well, technically he only bled coins. Wiz: And even Link had to use his Hylian Shield to protect himself! This is not a tool to take lightly! Boomstick: Bombman’s Hyper Bomb is volatile! One touch does a lot of damage by just a slight touch! Wiz: BUT, opposing forces will mess with Hyper Bomb’s path. For instance, if the arc path misses, an instant detonation occurs. Other weapons can even swat this bomb. Boomstick: Shadowman’s Shadow Blade is a Shuriken with Boomerang properties! Wiz: Even IF the blade doesn’t come back to you, Megaman can always emit, and use a new one. Boomstick: You gotta love Ninjas!! Wiz: Crashman’s own Crash Bomber is capable of firing a bomb that keeps going until it latches on a target. Boomstick: And then, BOOM! Wiz: Ice Slasher, Iceman’s ability, freezes enemies on contact. Boomstick: Damn. I was expecting an Ice Sword. Wiz: Burstman’s Danger Wrap, although goes up, can make an exceptionally large boom. Boomstick: For somebody that wants peace and stability for humans, and robots, this kid is getting violent about it! Wiz: Tornado Hold, Tenguman’s ability, puts the so called “Nobody can beat Airman fad” to shame by hurling you up skyward, and damaging foes in the process. Boomstick: HEY! STOP SWATTING MEMES!!! Wiz: Woodman’s Leaf Shield can be used as a temporary defense, and can even be hurled at opponents. Boomstick: Skull Barrier, Skullman’s weapon of death allows defensive measure by deflecting enemy fire! Wiz: Plant Barrier, Plantman’s defensive tool, is pretty decent for defense. Boomstick: AND YOU THOUGHT WE WERE DONE! YEAH RIGHT!!! Wiz: Gutsman’s Super Arm is the Blue Bomber’s Grab, throwing the enemy in any of the 4 primary directions. Boomstick: JUST LIKE HIS A-''' Wiz: Topman’s Top Spin allows Megaman to spin while moving. Zyro Kurogane: Beyspirit- 'Boomstick: Ah give it a rest, EVERYONE! BEY-FUCKING-SPIRIT DOESN’T EXIST!!! For Chrissake, how do you even summon legendary entities from FUCKING TOYS!!!? ANIME ABSOLUTELY-' Wiz: We know already, it confuses you… A lot. Swordman’s Flame Sword is an aerial swing of a big sword '''Boomstick SUCK IT FURTHER, CLOUD FANS!!! Wiz: Slashman’s Slash Claw shred those behind him. Boomstick: Robot Boy + Claws = BADASS! Wiz: Hardman’s Hard Knuckle forces opponents to the ground by shooting Megaman’s Mega Buster. Boomstick: WAIT! If THAT happens, how does he get the Mega Buster back?! Wiz: Megaman is technologically adaptive, he obviously regenerates that gun back. Boomstick: I SEE WHAT YOU DID THERE. Wiz: Spark Shock, Sparkman’s ability, zaps enemies nearby. Boomstick: Bzzt!!! Wiz: Airman’s Air Shooter blows those below him sky high, kinda. Boomstick: Flameman’s Flame Blast burns those around him. This kid’s, like, the master of ALL ELEMENTS! Wiz: But there is one other element that Megaman can use, that no other Robot Master can use. Boomstick: OMG! WHAT?!?! Wiz: His own; Aether. His Charge Shot is capable of blasting foes at a wide diameter. Boomstick: But Protoman, Roll, and Bass are all not Robot Masters, and can still use it! Wiz: Those 3 have their own variants. Megaman simply trumps over those 3 as well. Boomstick: WITH THE EXCEPTION OF ROLL! She can blow up Onslaught with ease where Megaman fails!! Wiz: R…ight. Boomstick: Megaman's Hard Drive of Battle Data can amass beyond probably 512 TBs, even MORE perhaps! He took out Dr. Wily's Machines, each embedded with his signature Skull and Bones! He was even capable of bringing Bass to his senses! Megaman: Hey! I'm your friend! Bass: SHUT UP! Boomstick: Kinda... Wiz: But ALL THAT Battle Data must be a heavy load on Megaman. He can typically use up to 8 Robot Master abilities at one time. When needed to fight Wily and his cronies yet again, Megaman simply starts from scratch over, and over. This is why you see different opponents every time. Meaning that Metal Blade Metal Man uses is not of use anymore. Furthermore, People wanted the Blue Bomber to use his new AND old abilities again. It's strange to note that the abilities of MEGAMAN 10 were Absent. Boomstick: Also, Dr. Wily is pushover with a shitty mustache! When he's defeated, Megaman either spares him, Wily finds a trapdoor, and escapes, or... That Wily's a FAKE! Wiz: Megaman's worst flaw though is that he is modeled by an immature 10 yr. old boy who was willing to Dr. Light's Second Experiment, and is forever immature, and forever 10. Boomstick: DAMN. You kids better not see Megaman as a Role model anyway. He is a killer anyways, providing no good lesson after ANY Megaman game! Wiz: Besides, Protoman was a bigger success anyway, albeit a failure according to Dr. Light at least. Megaman from the American Cartoon: I- 'Boomstick: THAT'S NOT MEGAMAN! MEGAMAN IS A KID, NOT A DUDE!!! and what's THIS?!? ROLL IS DAMN HOT-' Wiz: (Why do I even try...?) DEATH BATTLE At night, in a city where almost human in the area is asleep, The full moon shined all over the city. The select few who were awake, Results Trivia Who do you want to win? Quote Megaman Who do you think WILL win? Quote Megaman Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles